ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Village Roadshow Pictures
Village Roadshow Pictures is an Australian-American film company. Films Warner Bros. Pictures * The Delinquents (1989) (first film teamed up with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Hurricane Smith (1992) * The Power of One (1992) (co-production with Le Studio Canal+, Alcor Films and Regency Enterprises) * Turtle Beach (1992) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Le Studio Canal+) * Bullet (1996) (under New Line Cinema) * Tarzan and the Lost City (1998) * Practical Magic (1998) * Analyze This (1999) * The Matrix (1999) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Deep Blue Sea (1999) * Love Lies Bleeding (1999) * Three Kings (1999) * Three to Tango (1999) * Gossip (2000) * Space Cowboys (2000) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * Red Planet (2000) (co-production with The Mark Canton Company) * Miss Congeniality (2000) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Valentine (2001) * See Spot Run (2001) * Exit Wounds (2001) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Swordfish (2001) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Cats & Dogs (2001) * Hearts in Atlantis (2001) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Training Day (2001) * Ocean's Eleven (2001) (co-production with JW Productions) * The Majestic (2001) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Queen of the Damned (2002) * Showtime (2002) * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) (co-production with Electric Entertainment) * The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Ghost Ship (2002) (co-production with Dark Castle Entertainment) * Analyze That (2002) * Two Weeks Notice (2002) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Dreamcatcher (2003) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment and Square Pictures) * The Matrix Reloaded (2003) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Mystic River (2003) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * BlooJ's Foster's Sliver Screen for Imaginary Movies ''(2003) (co-production with Paramount Pictures,Castle Rock Entertainment,Morgan Creek,MTV Flims ,Williams Street,Klasky Csupo and Silver Pictures) * ''The Matrix Revolutions (2003) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Torque (2004) * Taking Lives (2004) (co-productions with Atmosphere Pictures) * Square One: Cancelled ''(2004) (co-production with ''Warner Bros. Animation) * Catwoman (2004) * Ocean's Twelve (2004) (co-production with JW Productions) * Constantine (2005) (co-production with Vertigo DC Comics and The Donners' Company) * Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous (2005) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * House of Wax (2005) (co-production with Dark Castle Entertainment) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) (co-production with The Zanuck Company and Plan B Entertainment) * The Dukes of Hazzard (2005) * Rumor Has It… (2005) * Firewall (2006) (co-production with Beacon Pictures) * The Lake House (2006) * Happy Feet (2006) * Unaccompanied Minors (2006) (co-production with The Donners' Company) * Music and Lyrics (2007) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Reaping (2007) (co-production with Dark Castle Entertainment) * Lucky You (2007) * Ocean's Thirteen (2007) (co-production with JW Productions) * License to Wed (2007) (co-production with Phoenix Pictures) * No Reservations (2007) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Invasion (2007) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * The Brave One (2007) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * I Am Legend (2007) (co-production with Weed Road Pictures, Overbrook Entertainment, Heyday Films and Original Film) * December Boys (2007) (with Warner Independent Pictures) (co-production with Becker Entertainment) * Speed Racer (2008) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Get Smart (2008) (co-production with Mosaic Media Group) * Nights in Rodanthe (2008) * Yes Man (2008) (co-production with The Zanuck Company and Heyday Films) * Gran Torino (2008) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) (co-production with Legendary Pictures and Playtone) * Sherlock Holmes (2009) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Sex and the City 2 (2010) (under New Line Cinema) (co-production with HBO Films) * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * Life as We Know It (2010) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * The Lucky One (2012) * Dark Shadows (2012) (co-production with Infinitum Nihil, GK Films and The Zanuck Company) * Gangster Squad (2013) * The Great Gatsby (2013) (co-production with Bazmark Productions) * The Lego Movie (2014) (co-production with Warner Animation Group) * Winter's Tale (2014) (co-production with Weed Road Pictures) * Edge of Tomorrow (2014) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and 3 Arts Entertainment) * Into the Storm (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * The Judge (2014) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment) * American Sniper (2014) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and Malpaso Productions) * Jupiter Ascending (2015) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment) * Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment) * San Andreas (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment) * In the Heart of the Sea (2015) (co-production with Roth Films and Imagine Entertainment) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and Jerry Weintraub Productions) * The Jumping Ground Movie (2016) (co-produced by Cartoon Network, DHX Media and Jumping Ground Studios) * Sully (2016) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment, Malpaso Productions, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, and Flashlight Films) * Collateral Beauty (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Anonymous Content, Overbrook Entertainment, PalmStar Media and Likely Story) * Fist Fight (2017) (under Warner Bros. Pictures) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment, and Rickard Pictures) * Going in Style (2017) (under Warner Bros. Pictures) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment) * King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) (under Warner Bros. Pictures) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and Weed Road Pictures) * The House (2017) (under Warner Bros. Pictures) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Good Universe and Gary Sanchez Productions) * The 15:17 to Paris (2018) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * Ready Player One (2018) (under Warner Bros. Pictures) (with Amblin Partners, Amblin Entertainment, De Line Pictures, and Farah Films and Management) * Ocean's Eight (2018) (under Warner Bros. Pictures) (co-production with Smokehouse Pictures and Larger Than Life Productions) Columbia Pictures * Saving Silverman (2001) (co-production with Original Film) * The Equalizer (2014) (co-production with Escape Artists) * Annie (2014) (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment) * Goosebumps (2015) (co-production with LStar Capital, Sony Pictures Animation, Original Film and Scholastic Entertainment) * Concussion (2015) (co-production with LStar Capital, Scott Free Productions and Overbrook Entertainment) * The Brothers Grimsby (2016) (co-production with Four by Two Films, Big Talk Productions and Working Title Films) * Ghostbusters (2016) (co-production with Ghost Corps, Pascal Pictures, Feigco Entertainment and The Montecito Picture Company) * The Magnificent Seven (2016) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Passengers (2016) (co-production with Original Film) Paramount Pictures * The Phantom (1996) (co-production with The Ladd Company) * Down to Earth (2001) (co-production with VH1 Films and Alphaville Films) * Ghost Wannabe Set (2002) (co-production with Valhalla Motion Pictures) * Zoolander (2001) (co-production with MTV Films and Red Hour Productions) * Ghost Wannabe Set (2002) (co-production with Valhalla Motion Pictures) * BlooJ's Foster's Sliver Screen for Imaginary Movies ''(2003) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures,Castle Rock Entertainment,Morgan Creek,MTV Flims ,Williams Street,Klasky Csupo and Silver Pictures) 20th Century Fox * ''Don't Say a Word (2001) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) * ''The Kickoff'' (2017) * Meet Donnick (2017) (co-production with Pascal Pictures, Feigco Entertainment, Red Wagon Entertainment and The Montecito Picture Company) Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures * Fortress (1992) (under Dimension Films) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) * A Walk on the Moon (1999) (under Miramax Films) The Weinstein Company * Rogue (2008) (under Dimension Films) (co-production with Emu Creek Pictures) * The Jumping Ground Movie (2016) (international distribution) (co-production with DHX Media and Jumping Ground Studios) Artisan Entertainment * Hotel de Love (1997) (under LIVE Entertainment) (co-production with Pratt Films) * Critical Care (1997) (under LIVE Entertainment) (co-production with Mediaworks and ASAQ Film Partnership) Savoy Pictures * Lightning Jack (1994) Universal Pictures Home Entertainment * Ryan: The Real Experience (2016) (co-production with Ho Animation) * Annoying Orange Goes Wild (2017) (under Universal Pictures Home Entertainment) (co-production with Illumination Entertainment) Upcoming * SuperMarioLogan The Movie! (2019 film) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Columbia Pictures,The Bloo,SML Films,LLC,YouTube Premium,Annapurna Pictures,Point Grey Pictures,Laika.Nintendo,Ilion Animation Studios.Reel FX Creative Studios,,Paramount Animation,Gary Sanchez Productions,Reliance Entertainment,Williams Street,Village Roadshow Pictures,MTV Flims and Wirlwind, Inc. * The Last Knight (2020) (under Columbia Pictures) (co-production with Sony Pictures Animation, Amblin Partners, Amblin Entertainment and Imagine Entertainment) * Gavin Montgomery's My All Stars: The Movie (2020) (under Universal Pictures Home Entertainment) * Annoying Orange's Mental Breakdown (2021) (under Universal Pictures Home Entertainment) (co-production with Illumination Entertainment) * Annoying Orange Meets the Outcast (2019) (under Universal Pictures Home Entertainment) (co-production with Illumination Entertainment) * "Annoying Orange's Baseball Game" (2020) (under Universal Pictures Home Entertainment) (co-production with Illumination Entertainment) * Annoying Orange's Pirate Legend (2021) (Under Universal Pictures) (Co-production with Illumination Entertainment) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (2023) (under Universal Pictures) (co-production with Illumination Entertainment) * Annoying Orange's Robot Battle (2024) (under Universal Pictures) (co-production with Illumination Entertainment) * "The Ryan Movie" (2028) (under Warner Bros. Pictures) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and Ho Animation) Production Deals * Regency Enterprises (1992-2001) - 3 Films * Davis Entertainment (1992) - 1 Film * Silver Pictures (1999, 2001, 2003, 2007-2009, 2011) - 10 Films * The Canton Company (2000) - 1 Film * Castle Rock Entertainment (2000 - 2003, 2005, 2007) - 9 Films * JW Productions (2001, 2004, 2007, 2016) - 4 Films * Electric Entertainment (2002) - 1 Film * Dark Castle Entertainment (2002, 2005, 2007) - 3 Films * Atmosphere Pictures - 1 Film * The Donners' Company (2005-2006) - 2 Films * The Zanuck Company (2005, 2008, 2012) - 3 Films * Plan B Entertainment (2005) - 1 Film * Beacon Pictures (2006) - 1 Film * Phoenix Pictures (2007) - 1 Film * Weed Road Pictures (2007, 2014, 2016) - 3 Films * Overbrook Entertainment (2007, 2014-2016) - 3 Films * Heyday Films (2007-2008) - 2 Films * Original Film (2007, 2015-2016) - 3 Films * Becker Entertainment (2007) - 1 Film * Mosaic Media Group (2008) - 1 Film * Legendary Entertainment (2009) - 1 Film * Playtone (2009) - 1 Film * HBO Films (2010) - 1 Film * Infinitum Nihil (2012) - 1 Film * GK Films (2012) - 1 Film * Bazmark Productions (2013) - 1 Film * Warner Animation Group (2014, 2028) - 2 Films * Ghost Corps (2016) - 1 Film * RatPac Entertainment (2014-2017) - 10 Films * 3 Arts Entertainment (2014) - 1 Film * Escape Artists (2014-2017) - 2 Films * Sony Pictures Animation (2015, 2018-2020) - 3 Film * Scholastic Entertainment (2015) - 1 Film * Roth Films (2015) - 1 Film * Imagine Entertainment (2015, 2020) - 2 Film * Scott Free Productions (2015) - 1 Film * Four by Two Films (2016) - 1 Film * The Montecito Picture Company (2016) - 1 Film * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2016) - 1 Film * DreamWorks (2018, 2020) - 2 Films * Amblin Entertainment (2018-2020) - 2 Film * Illumination Entertainment (2017-2024) - 7 Films * Cartoon Network Movies (2016) -1 Film * DHX Media (2016) - 1 Film * Ho Animation (2016, 2028) - 2 Films Category:Non-Fanon Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Productions Category:Companies Category:Film studios Category:American film studios